


Happy Now?

by the_author_at_221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John is a Saint, M/M, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock is bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/the_author_at_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Soon my vision will start to fade.”</p><p>“Sherlock.”</p><p>“I might start hallucinating.”</p><p>“Sherlock.”</p><p>“I hope it’s quick. A long, drawn out death would be horrid.” </p><p>“Are we really going to do this today?”</p><p>“Hearing is one of the last things to go. I’ll be able to hear your incessant prattling to the very end, that’s fantastic.” </p><p>“Oh, my God.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Now?

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_ _  
_

 

               Sherlock lay sprawled across the couch, his long limbs dangling over the sides. He huffed dramatically, sending a gust of air upwards, ruffling his curls. He resumed drumming his nails against the hardwood.

       

_Tap_

               

_Tap_

_Tap_

 

                John looked over from the edge of his newspaper.

 

               “Bored, are we?”

 

               “Obviously,” Sherlock mumbled back. “Lestrade hasn’t called in over a week, John. A _week_. There’s absolutely nothing on that insufferable blog of yours, nothing in the papers, nothing on the news, _nothing_.” He closed his eyes and continued with his complaining. “No bombings, no murders, not even a petty kidnapping for Christ’s sake.”

 

               “True, it’s been slow,” John replied. “But let’s be honest, we don’t get many days like these. Just – sit back and enjoy it while you can, yeah? Do you want a cuppa?”

 

               “Absolutely not.” With that, Sherlock retracted all his limbs and curled up into a ball, pushing his face into the couch. John gave a long-suffering sigh as he placed his newspaper off to the side and stood to go to the kitchen. He let his hands run through Sherlock’s hair as he walked by.

 

               “Something will come up,” he reassured. Sherlock mumbled something John couldn’t make out into the sofa. “What’s that?” John hummed as he made tea.

 

               “I said,” Sherlock yelled back, picking his head up. “That _no_ , nothing is going to come up, there’s going to be nothing of interest _ever again_ and I’m actually going to _die_ of boredom. I can feel it starting already.”

 

               “Bored, and dramatic. Never a good combination.” John mumbled mostly to himself. He set a cup of tea on the table in front of Sherlock. It was ignored.

 

               “Soon my vision will start to fade.”

 

                “Sherlock.”

 

                “I might start hallucinating.”

 

                “ _Sherlock_.”

 

                “I hope it’s quick. A long, drawn out death would be horrid.”

 

                “Are we really going to do this today?”

 

                “Hearing is one of the last things to go. I’ll be able to hear your incessant prattling to the very end, that’s fantastic.”

 

                “Oh, my God.”

 

                “Please, John, get out a notepad. Document my last breaths on this earth, they’re sure to be momentous.”

 

                “Just relax!” John finally snapped. “Just, go, I don’t know, go take a nap or something. Read a book. You don’t need to be entertained every moment of your waking life!” He flopped himself down into his chair. “You’re being impossible.”

 

                “Well, you’re being boring.”

 

                “ _Sherlock_.”

 

                _Ding!_

 

                A bell rang through the small flat. The two looked at each other with smiles. “Client,” they chimed simultaneously. Sherlock sprang from the sofa, clapping his hands together in glee.

 

                “Marvelous,” he crooned. “And just at the right time. I thought we were going to have to resort to a board game or something tedious like that.”

 

                “Wouldn’t that be a disaster?” John laughed. “Losing in Cluedo _again_.”  Sherlock shot him a look that could kill as Mrs. Hudson let their client in.

 

                Both Sherlock and John took their seats in their respective chairs as the client took theirs. There would be no more bickering for a while, John knew. There was no time for that. The game was on.

 

            

* * *

   

 

                3 houses, 8 mysterious phone-calls, 17 different murder weapons, 1 uncooperative cat, 2 boxes of Chinese take-away, and 17 hours later, they arrived back at 221b Baker Street.  John was first through the door, and it was his turn to collapse dramatically on the sofa. Unfortunately for him, Sherlock still believed it to be his turn, as he demonstrated by flopping down on top of him.

 

                “Oof,” John laughed as he struggled to get comfortable. “You big git, get off of me.” Sherlock just smiled and tucked his head into John’s neck. John sighed as he nestled down into the sofa and started absentmindedly stroking Sherlock’s hair. “So, you got your big case. Happy now?”

 

                Sherlock hummed noncommittally. “Not as long as I would have liked, but it will suffice.”

 

                “Glad to hear it.” They lay in silence for a bit, once in a while John pressing a kiss into Sherlock’s curls. All of sudden, the chime of Sherlock’s phone broke through the silence. “You want to get that?” John asked. “Probably Lestrade with a case.”

 

                “Not right now,” came Sherlock’s lazy answer as he tilted his head and kissed where John’s jaw met his neck. “Give me a minute.”

 

                And John could only laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, thank you all for reading. As always, Kudos, comments, and criticisms are much appreciated. 
> 
> This was written as a gift for my lovely Corinna who in reality deserves flowers and diamond rings and all the glittery things in life but I can't do that so here's some fluffy johnlock for you....
> 
> Love you!
> 
> Her tumblr is here if you're interested (Her blog is fab) - http://stonedhiddlestoner.tumblr.com/
> 
> Mine is here - http://spockisgaypassiton.tumblr.com/


End file.
